Guess Who's Back
by Squintern-1
Summary: So Sully's back... Yeah I know it's been done before, but I felt like writing it so here it is. It's my first fic so be nice, but don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism. (:


Sully walked into the FBI building in DC and a tidal wave of memories rushed in.

He had run a successful chattering company for many years after deciding to leave the death and darkness working at the FBI bought, but there was a part of him that loved catching the people that caused that. A tour group had asked to come to DC and because he was a spontaneous sort he decided, why the hell not? Sully had decided to drop in at the FBI to check on his old buddy. He nodded his greetings to a few of the faces he remembered but knocked on the glass door as he reached Booth's office. Booth looked up and Sully saw a genuine smile on his face as he realised who was at the door. He saw a flash of something else in his eyes but it quickly left as the man came to greet him.

'Sully old man!'

'Me, old?! Have you seen yourself lately?'

They both chuckled good naturedly as they shook each other hands. Booth did look older, but not old, if that made sense. Sully looked around the office and was about to speak when he froze. Sitting on the couch in the corner was a young girl holding a book and pencil.

'Wow. Hi, who's this?'

The girl, who looked to be around five years old, just stared at him with blue/brown eyes, almost as if trying to read him, before responding.

'Mommy and daddy both say I shouldn't talk to strangers and because I've never met you before that means you're a stranger and that I shouldn't talk to you.'

Sully laughed at the seriousness the little girl showed. Booth let out a small chuckle and addressed her.

'He's my friend sweetie, it's ok.

The girl looked at Booth, Sully and then stuck out her hand for him to shake.

'Hi, I'm Christine Booth.'

'Hi I'm Sully.'

After shaking Christine's hand he looked towards Booth.

'You've got another kid?'

He saw a smile light up Booth's face.

'Yeah I do'

Sully then saw Booth's left hand.

'And you're married? Congratulations man!'

Booth smiled and nodded his thanks. Sully was about to ask him who the lucky woman was when Christine started talking to her dad.

'Daddy I've finished the homework mommy gave me, come look!'

Booth walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

'Wow. Nice job sweetie'

Sully looked at the two of them interacting together. Booth really was a good father and whoever the woman was, was very lucky. The girl started pointing at her page.

'I had to label the bones in the human arm. Look! Here's the phalanges, humerus, radius, ulna, but I'm not really sure what this one is. I'll just ask mom when we get home.'

Sully stood shocked. There was only person in the world who would give a child homework like that at such a young age. He looked towards Booth.

'You married Tempe?!'

The look in Booth's confirmed it but before he could say anything, Christine spoke to him.

'You know my mom?'

Sully gave a slow, sad smile.

'Yeah. She used to be my… friend.'

Sully saw her trying to figure something out. She really was her mother's child. Tempe had that same look on her face whenever she tried to solve something.

'Used to be? Why aren't you anymore?'

Booth immediately rushed in.

'I don't think you need to know that Christine.'

Sully shook his head.

'It's ok Booth. Well Christine, it's because I left a few years back.'

Christine looked at him.

'Oh ok. Do you want to see her now?!'

Booth and Sully looked at her confused as to how she was going to bring Temperance here, but Christine ran over to Booth's desk and grabbed one of the photo frames, whose picture was facing the chair, and ran back to Sully.

'Here's all of us!'

Booth, who knew what picture was, immediately said,

'Christine it's ok, you don't have to show the picture.'

But Sully took the photo and looked at it anyway. It was heart wrenchingly beautiful. It was a wedding picture. Booth was standing in a elegant suit, Tempe in a flowy white dress, and in Booth's arms was a younger Christine in a pink dress, with one arm around her father and one arm around her mother. All three of them had smiles radiating joy. They looked like a family. A happy family. Sully looked at Booth.

'Congratulations Booth. You both really deserve this.'

Booth heard the sincerity in his voice and gave a small smile.

'Thanks Sully, means a lot.'

Sully knew that Booth was the reason she had stayed all those years ago. Whether she knew it or not. And even though he wished she had accepted his offer to come with him all those years ago, Sully could see that this is where Tempe really belonged; in DC, working at the Jeffersonian and most of all, with Booth.


End file.
